


Ven aquí

by FuckingMeowl



Series: Vida de perros [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingMeowl/pseuds/FuckingMeowl
Summary: "No sabes qué es morir después, de estar borracho y solo por ti... No sabes cuánto te esperé..."A cuatro años de su aventura, Kuroo se da cuenta que su vida no es para nada como él creía.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Vida de perros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033263
Kudos: 5





	Ven aquí

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic ocurre después de “Miéntele” por lo que es necesario haberlo leído para entender. Se me ocurrió gracias a otra canción de la banda chilena Los Bunkers cuyo nombre es el título del fanfic porque no tenía más imaginación jaja.
> 
> Perdon por posibles faltas de ortografía o incoherencias.

Su aventura definitivamente había durado demasiado, mucho más de lo que ambos pensaron. Cuatro años fueron suficiente, cuatro años de placer, cuatro años de amor y locura. A veces se pregunta qué habría pasado si Bokuto los hubiese descubierto antes ¿Eran reales sus amenazas? porque su amigo a veces puede ser tan intenso que no dudaría en creer que los hubiese matado a ambos de haber sabido lo que hacían a sus espaldas.

Se pregunta cómo reaccionaría ahora mismo si le contara que lleva cuatro años acostándose con su novio-esposo, no podría reprocharle nada porque él acaba de cometer exactamente el mismo error. Y ahora es Keiji quien sufre, es irónico verlo llorar por la infidelidad de Bokuto sin embargo Tetsuro solo se dedica a contenerlo. Esta podría ser la oportunidad de sus vidas, pero ninguno está pensando realmente en ello.

_"él aún no sabe que lo sé… debes prometer que no le dirás nada al respecto"_ Tetsuro asiente limpiando con lentitud las mejillas de su amante y lo besa, es un beso amargo que le trae recuerdos de hace dos años cuando el cuerpo de Keiji lucia notas físicas de amenaza para él. Se pregunta qué habría pasado si en ese momento hubiese tenido el valor de escapar con Keiji, se pregunta si este hubiese aceptado una propuesta como esa y se engaña a sí mismo respondiendo que sí, que ambos habrían huido e iniciado una nueva vida juntos.

Cuatro años tuvieron que pasar para darse cuenta que siempre fue él quien estuvo esperando. Una llamada, una visita, una propuesta real y no la simple mención de pasar la noche juntos.

Finge que no sabe que Bokuto tiene una aventura con un compañero de trabajo cuando Keiji llega a su departamento, finge que su corazón no se rompe cuando le ve llorar porque realmente no esperaba que el pelinegro con ojos de ángel sufriera ante la noticia.

A esperado tanto que ya no le importa mucho seguir haciéndolo, cierra los ojos y suspira sonriendo suavemente, tiene los labios adormecidos por el alcohol y apenas puede sentir la brisa que entra por su ventana cuando los rayos del sol comienzan a anunciar un nuevo día. Recuerda las veces en que Keiji venía a su departamento tras terminar un turno nocturno y ambos daban la bienvenida al sol entre gemidos y jadeos, recuerda como la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos igual que como lo hace en el mar, recuerda cada te amo que pronuncio contra sus labios y llora.

Llora porque sabe que sus te amo eran absorbidos por la inmensidad de aquel océano convirtiéndose en nada más que palabras, llora porque siempre lo supo y aun así siguió gritando con la ilusión de que algún día ese mar le devolviera tan solo un eco de sus palabras.

El día en que Bokuto termino su relación con Keiji estuvo ahí para apoyarlo, su amistad con el de pelos bicolores hace mucho que había dejado de ser la misma por lo que no dudó en besar a Keiji frente a él. Bokuto lloraba sin embargo no parecía realmente dolido al verlos, simplemente se marchó una vez terminó de reunir sus pertenencias. Los avisos del trámite de divorcio llegaron a la semana siguiente justo a tiempo antes que Keiji se mudara de departamento, a uno propio, y no al de Kuro como este creyó que ocurriría.

Dejó de verlo por un tiempo, Keiji calma su dolor con turnos de trabajo extra mientras que Kuroo gasta su tiempo libre con botellas de alcohol. Algunas noches le parece sentir que el pelinegro con ojos de ángel esta tras de su puerta esperando por él, sin embargo, solo encuentra oscuridad en aquel pasillo.

" _estoy intentando buscar mi propio yo… necesito tiempo"_ aquella frase siempre da vueltas en su mente y cada vez tiene un significado distinto, cada vez es más doloroso el recuerdo de Keiji sin embargo no se atreve a tirar la fotografía en su mesa de noche. Se pregunta si todo habría sido diferente de haber entendido las palabras de Keiji, de haber notado el cansancio en su voz, los gestos de su rostro que ahora puede recordar perfectamente, y cree que si, habría sido diferente sin embargo sabe que en el fondo solo se está consolando por la pérdida.

Bokuto le reprocha una vez, lo hace con calma sin embargo puede ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando le menciona que jamás hubiese pensado que su mejor amigo sería capaz de meterse con su novio y Kuroo no puede evitar reírse porque el hecho de que ambos se hayan reunido en ese momento deja en claro que Tetsuro no significaba mucho para Keiji.

Lo admite en ese momento frente al de cabello bicolor, no llora, pero a medida que saca todo el resentimiento por Keiji de su interior se da cuenta que siempre fue él quien vivió su vida en torno al otro y aunque le duela aún más, se resigna a saber que el sentimiento jamás fue reciproco.

Cuando vuelve a su departamento esa noche se da cuenta que es él quien sigue esperando, aún espera que Keiji se aparezca en su puerta, que le diga que lo ama y que desea comenzar una vida nueva con él. Cierra los ojos y espera que al abrirlos todo haya sido un sueño, que esos cuatro años lo fueran y que aquel día en el bar cuando conoció a Keiji quedara solo como el recuerdo de cuando un desconocido le ofreció sexo casual, sin embargo, a pesar de que el cosquilleo en sus labios es similar al que sintió la primera vez que lo besó, este lo vuelve a traer a la realidad junto con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana.

Se pregunta si valdría la pena perder la vida por Keiji y nuevamente su cerebro le engaña diciendo que sí, que si el pelinegro estuviera vivo seguramente sufriría por él.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado es más corto de lo que habia pensado y no parece tener mucho sentido, pero necesitaba sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Demás está decir que me encantan las temáticas con triángulos amorosos e infidelidades, es un placer culpable que tengo.
> 
> Como dije antes, ambas canciones son de la banda chilena Los Bunkers, específicamente del álbum Vida de perros el cual es un disco de desamor y separación, de la etapa más mala el amor.


End file.
